Burning Desires
by EMT132
Summary: Kelly Severide comes off as the typical ladies man, but that's only because no one has ever come close to comparing to her, his high school sweetheart. Mercedes loved Kelly more then anything, but he was dead set against her becoming a firefighter, and that had been her dream since she was a little girl. She's back in town, will the two rekindle their flame?
1. Prologue

"I just don't see what the big deal is Kelly! My dad is a firefighter, yours is, you and Andy are going to become one, what makes me wanting to be one any different?"

The short blonde practically yelled at the taller, muscular male who only sighed in frustration but it came out as sounding more like an enraged 'arg' sound. These two and been bickering about this back and forth for days, but the argument had never gotten this bad to where they were both almost screaming at the other.

"You just don't get it do you Mercedes? It's DANGEROUS! I don't want you to get hurt. If you want to be close to the action, do something else, EMT, Paramedic, anything, just NOT a firefighter." Kelly had tried and tried to get through to her a thousand times but it never worked, she was just as hard headed and stubborn as he was.

"But, I don't want to do anything else, I've wanted this since I was a little girl and you know it! If you can't accept that and support me, then I guess we are through." She said, her voice sounding strong although her heart was pounding on the inside, and she felt shaky. She knew Kelly wouldn't give in and this was probably going to be then end of their three year relationship, but she wanted to be a firefighter more then anything.

"Fine. I guess you are right. We're done." Kelly said fiercely, but on the inside he was crumbling. He didn't want to let her go, he loved her. He never told her that, but he did. This woman, while they are only 19 and 20 was the love of his life, his high school sweetheart, his best friend since diapers, his everything.

Shock flashed across Mercedes's face as he agreed that they were in fact finished, instantly tears sprang into her eyes, but she held it together not wanting to look weak in front of Kelly. She nodded, turning on her heels she hurried out of his house and practically ran to her car where she wasted no time in driving off.

Kelly watched her, in three years sure they had fought, but never this bad. And every time she tried to run off, he always chased her. But not this time. He was dead set against her becoming a firefighter, he hoped that after she had time to calm down that she'd realize he was right and she'd come back.

But that didn't happen, Mercedes ended up moving in with her aunt who lived two hours away. She still kept in contact with Andy because they were still best friends, but she cut off all commutations with Kelly even though it killed her too. She done what Kelly had wanted her to do first, by becoming a EMT, but then she chased her big dream and finished the fire academy being top of her class.


	2. Chapter 1

They were all lounging around the TV, Mercedes was laying across the couch, her black duty boots sit in the floor beside her as the rest of her fellow firefighters was just as engrossed in the current TV show as she was. That's when the tones dropped, "Attention Truck 105, Ambulance 95, Engine 80, and Squad 8 have a report of an apartment fire. 108 Hemlock Street." Like clockwork everyone sprang into action, as she slipped in her boots, not even bothering to tie them because she'd have to take them off to get into her turn out gear anyway.

She stepped in her other set of boots and grabbing the suspenders she pulled them up, before snatching her jacket off the truck, she slung it on before getting in the passenger seat of the Truck, otherwise known as Fightin' 105. She turned in her seat, her eyes landing on the new guy they had gotten just this morning to replace the truck member who had joined the squad.

"Candidate, you shadow me, anything happens I want you no more then arms reach away..You got it?" She asked the young man nodded, "Yes, Lieutenant." He answered respectfully,

"Oh and one more thing. Don't be a crow." She added, gaining a confused look from him, but a chuckle from all the other guys.

As they pulled up on scene, Mercedes looked up. It was a 4 story building, all engulfed with flames flashing out the windows. "This is bad, bad, bad." Mercedes heard one of her men say and she nodded in agreement, it wasn't good. As the Engine, Ambulance, and Squad arrived on scene everyone wasted no time in getting things going.

A woman came running up to Mercedes "Please you gotta help me, my son he's only 10 he was playing in his room when I left to go to the store around the corner for just a second. I haven't seen him! Please you gotta find him!"

She was in a panic, Mercedes placed her hand on her shoulder, "Miss it's okay, we'll find him. What floor was he on?" She asked.

"The third floor, apartment number 302. Please go save him."

Mercedes and the new candidate both got an SCBA on, as Mercedes quickly instructed her men on what jobs to do. There was going to be two groups of two from Truck going in as all of the Squad was already in, but the building was so massive that they needed help. The two firefighters went in without looking back, making their way to the stairwell they found it mostly untouched by the fire, which was a good thing. Making their way up to the third floor they searched every apartment, finding a few people here and there. Mercedes looked up the smoke was growing blacker, which wasn't a good sign. She looked at the candidate. "Go, get these people out, I'm going to find the boy."

The candidate nodded, and started down the stairs with the people. Mercedes went into 302 and found it covered in flames, "Fire Department! Call out!" She yelled, and within seconds she could hear a faint cry. Running to the cry she opened the closet door and found a the boy, his face was coated black, and he was coughing uncontrollably, from the smoke inhalation. Mercedes also noticed burns on his arms where he'd gotten too close to the fire. Without thinking twice she removed her air pack and shrugged her jacket off, wrapping the boy in it as she picked him up.

"Battalion Chief 42 to Truck 105 Lieutenant Edwards! Report!" She heard the chief loud and clear in the radio.

"Lieutenant Edwards reporting everyone clear on the third floor coming down with the last victim now." She hurried down the steps and just as she was exiting the building the fire caused an explosion that if she was one second later would have costed her and this little boys life.

The paramedics and mother ran to her side, as she laid the boy down on the yellow striker stretcher, as he was immediately placed on a non rebreather. The mother hugged her tightly "Thank you! Thank you!" Before she ran off to be with her son. Mercedes smiled, this is why she loved her job. he loved helping people, she loved reuniting mothers with their sons and saving people from what most would think of as certain death.

Awhile later, after the fire was out and everything was packed up they made their way back to the station, just as she was getting out of her gear and switching back into her duty boots, her cell phone rang. Pulling out the white iPhone 5 she saw Heathers name and a picture of her and Andy come up, she pressed the talk button and could hear Heather's sobs.

"Hello? Hey Heather what's wrong?" She asked, worry taking her over, it wasn't like her best friends wife to break down like this.

"Mercedes! It's Andy..I just got the call. He's…..He's….Gone." She sobbed uncontrollably.

Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing, Andrew Darden, her best friend since Kindergarden, the person she vented too, the one guy she knew would always have her back was dead. "But..How?" Was all she could manage to say.

"I'm not sure…A..A fire flashed, he was inside."

That was even worse, a flashover is no laughing matter and it kills thousands of firefighters a year. Burning to death, being killed by the one thing you're suppose to protect other people from. It wasn't like Mercedes to openly cry, but tears started streaming down her face gaining her worried and concerned looks from the guys.

"Don't worry..I'm on my way." And with that she hung up, clocked out, and went home to pack. She couldn't believe that she was going back to Chicago after six years of being away. Besides Andy, one person came to her mind, but she pushed the thought away. She wasn't going back for Kelly Severide. She was going back to bury her best friend then she would return here, her home, where they accepted the fact she was a firefighter, and a lieutenant at that.


	3. Chapter 2

It was almost weird, pulling into her parents driveway. It had been six full years since she'd been to Chicago, for the Holidays her parents and grandparents always came to her house because she had refused to return to the city. But this was a different matter, she was here for Andy. She wasn't going to let her grudge against Kelly Severide stop her from saying goodbye to one of the best friends she ever had. She parked her car as she seen her mother and father at the door, smiling glad to have their little girl back for a few days. She opened her trunk and got her bags out as she started walking up the porch, she hugged her mother and father tightly.

"It's good to have you here baby. We've missed you." Her mother beamed brightly, it had always been hard on Donna to know her daughter was living so far away.

"Maybe she'll actually stay." Her father added, hinting around that both of them wanted her to move back.

Mercedes shook her head, there wasn't any way in hell she was moving back to Chicago. "Sorry, but I have a life and everything back there..I can't just drop it." She said as she walked into the house and up the stairs to her old bedroom. She walked in and seen they had updated it since she had moved. Her mother appeared by her side, "There is a box of stuff that you left, it's in the closet. I'm going to go down and start dinner."

Mercedes nodded as her mother disappeared, she unpacked her things, as she opened the closet door and sure enough there was the box her mother was talking about. Almost reluctantly she pulled it out as she started going through it's contents. A few medals from high school, her year books, old clothes. But it was what was at the bottom that got her, numerous little things Kelly had bought her. Stuffed bears, cute little nick nacks, and his letterman jacket from high school. She pulled it out, almost like second nature she shrugged it on, it was still big as it always was. She could faintly still smell small traces of his cologne, she reached her hands in the pocket, only to pull out a folded picture of her and him.

Looking at the photograph she remembered that night well, it was Valentines day and her and Kelly had spent all day at Lake Michigan then took a horse drawn carriage ride throughout the city, then later that night they went back to his house, his mom was gone, leaving them with the whole house to themselves. Kelly had rose petals and candles every where, that was the night they gave themselves fully to the other. Recalling one of the best nights of her life, Mercedes felt a tear slid down her cheek, as she quickly wiped it away. Why the hell was she crying? It had been six years!

Sure it had been six years, but she still cared for him even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. Shaking her head, she stuffed the picture back into the jacket pocket as she slipped it off and tossed it on the bed. She'd be making a trip to firehouse 51 after dinner to return the jacket. After all if she didn't have to look at it, she wouldn't take trips down memory lane, plus part of her was curious to see how Kelly had turned out.

"Sadie Bell, dinner is ready!" she heard her mother call using her old childhood nickname. Hearing it brought a smile to her face as it brought back fond memories. Walking down the stairs she grinned as the scent of her mothers home cooking engulfed her nose. Donna was from the South so she made almost everything from scratch. As the family sat down

Everyone was just pulling back into the bays, as they exited their trucks. Kelly slipped out of his gear, and traded his turnout boots for his black duty boots. They just had a fully involved structure fire, it was an abandon house that a few homeless guys had taken refuge in. So Kelly still smell strongly of smoke, he had planned on taking a shower before catching up on his paper work. As he was hanging up his jacket he heard one of the guys whistle, "Damn, look at her. She's fine as hell." Being a guy Kelly instinctually looked up and what he saw caused him to freeze. It was her, god he hadn't seen her in what? Six years? Quickly memories flooded his brain, both good and bad. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he saw her. She still looked mostly the same, as gorgeous as ever. "I wouldn't mind having her." One of the squad guys said, gaining a glare from him "Shut up!" he snapped, feeling possessive.

It seemed like it took forever for her to finally close to space between them, he looked at her uneasy, as they hadn't parted on the best terms. "Hey." She said after a few seconds of staring at him, probably feeling what he felt when he saw her. She flashed him a friendly smile and he nodded back "Hi." He tried not to get too worked up and let his mind run wild, as he knew she was only back in town for Andy's funeral. "How have you been?" She asked and he shrugged, "Been better."

This was sad, six years ago these two were madly in love although they never admitted it, and now they were standing here making awkward small talk. "Did you need something?" He asked, as Mercedes frowned slightly, almost hurt. "I was going through my old things and found this-" She said holding up his letterman's jacket, "I thought you might want it back…You know for the memories." Kelly nodded and took it from her, their hands brushing for a second, sending a spark through him.

Not knowing what else to say, "Do you want to stay for a little while and catch up?" He asked, Mercedes shook her head, "I have to go meet Heather and the boys, I'm spending the night with them..She doesn't want to be alone. But it was nice seeing you Kelly." And with that she turned and walked away.

Kelly stood there dumbfounded, he wasn't sure how to react with her just showing up out of the blue like that. He thought that when they broke up he'd never see her again as she left in such a hurry. He wasn't going to lie to himself, watching her walk away brought back painful memories that he didn't care to relive. He was pulled from his thoughts by the stabbing pain in his left shoulder, he groaned rubbing it as he set off to find Shay to get a vial of Tordol.


	4. Chapter 3

Getting into her black mustang, she turned the key as the engine roared to life. Glancing back at the firehouse she could still see Kelly standing there, watching her. She sighed as she pulled away. If every time she saw him she was overwhelmed with these emotions she wasn't sure how she was going to make it through Andy's funeral. All these thoughts were racing through her mind as her phone sounded, letting her know she'd gotten a text message. Looking down she picked it up, as she began skimming over the words.

It all happened so fast, while reading the text she'd ran a red light, as another car t-boned her, and sent her car flying towards the side of the bridge. Crashing through the barrier she stopped just before going completely over, leaving her car teetering over the edge. She didn't move a muscle for fear of it throwing the car off balance and sending her into a watery grave.

Kelly was sitting at the Squad table, his feet propped up. He appeared to be reading the newspaper, only he'd been on the same page for thirty minutes. He couldn't get her out of his mind, it was crazy. The guys had of course been dying to know who she was and Kelly had simply told them she was 'An old ex.' He didn't want to have to explain the whole situation to them, and he didn't want to relive it truthfully. He dropped the paper as the tones dropped "Attention Truch 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3. Have a report of a two vehicle MVC, intersection of 3rd street and Pine Ave. Injuries and entrapments unknown."

Like clockwork everyone sprang into action. It seemed like today was going to be one of those days where it never stopped and they ran all night long. Kelly pushed Mercedes from his mind for the moment, he had a job to do and needed to have a clear head. It seemed like it took them forever to get to the wreck due to all the traffic but it really only took about 20 minutes. As they pulled up, Kelly noticed the Mini van looked pretty banged up, it must have been flying when it hit the other car. His eyes shifted to the other car as he was jumping out of the truck.

He froze, he'd saw that same car an hour ago. He knew it was her instantly due to the pink rims and the firefighter plate on the back. He took a deep breath taking in the whole scene, her car could go into the river below at any second. "Alright, I'm gonna need a line, c-collar, and backboard…NOW!" He yelled to the rest of his men, Kelly wasted no time in hooking into a safely rope, as he tucked the collar under his arm.

Slowly he climbed on the back of the car, everyone gathered around watching. "Mercedes!" he yelled. He seen her light grey eyes look up at him in the rear view mirror. "Kelly!" She exclaimed, glad that it was him in that very moment. "Don't move, I'm coming to you." Carefully he moved inch by inch into the car. There was metal and shards of glass every where, she'd taken a hard hit. Getting closer he could fully look at her, she didn't appear to have any major injuries, but her face was cut in several places and bleeding probably due to the windshields shattering.

Pulling a knife out, he cut her seatbelt as he placed the c-collar around her neck. "I'm scared Kel." She said using the shortened version of his name that she'd given him in high school. He use to hate it, but now he was just glad she wasn't hurt. "Hey, you know damn well that I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He told her fiercely, he'd lay down his life for this woman, still to this day. Someone shifted their weight too much as the car slid a fraction of an inch. "Severide pull out!" Biden yelled, Kelly turned his head and shook it, "Not without her Chief."

Carefully he helped Mercedes climb out of the car, as the rest of the guys helped her out she was placed on a backboard. He watched as Dawson and Shay loaded her up, he glanced to Boden, "Can I ride in with them?" He asked. Boden raised an eyebrow in question, "She's an old friend." He nodded and Kelly wasted no time in climbing in the back of the Ambulance.


End file.
